Gone Forever
by FrustrationNeverLetsGo
Summary: The story of Sakura and Sasuke once he returns. From hate, to marriage to divorce. Sakura's gone forever.


**Ok, here is a little song fic to Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. It is to my favorite couple SasuSaku. Ha ha, I think I will put the standard disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gone Forever... Three Days Grace owns that... sobs**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years_

_I still can't believe your gone_

_So I'll stay up all night_

_With these blood shot eyes_

_While all these walls surrond me_

_With the story of our life_

Sakura Haruno woke up, she smiled to herself. She had heard the alarm with the radio starting. What was this song? She liked it, a lot. It reminded her of Sasuke, telling her to let go. She smiled brightly and jumped out of bed, she liked this chorus coming up.

_I feel so much better_

_Now that your gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying, that I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

Sakura was getting dressed, this really was a wonderful song. She was glad Sasuke was gone, gone forever. She had been denying for so long that she felt better. Yes, of course, at first she was depressed. But now she genuinly felt so much better. She finshed getting ready and ran to work. She skipped, like an insane maniac there. She clocked in, "hello, Shizune!" Sakura exclaimed at the hospital. "Hello, Sakura-chan. Why are you so happy?" she asked. "Listen to this song!" Sakura squeeled as she put an ear bud in Shizune's ear. She had downloaded the song.

"Oh, Saku-Chan, I see why, well... uhm.. you have a patient, I think you should tend to them," Shizune said. "Alrighty! I'm on my way!" Sakura replied, cheerily.

Sakura was happy. Beyond, she was ecstatic.

_Now things are coming clear_

_And I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_I'm glad you disappeared._

Sakura walked into the room. Her mouth dropped wide open when she saw who it was. "U-U-Uch-ch-ch-chiha..." she stuttered.

"H-H-H-H-Ha-ar-aruno," Sasuke mocked.

Sakura's shocked face turned to anger. 

"Uchiha-San. I am not going to be your nurse, I'm sorry about this mix up. Someone will be here to see you momentarily, I'm so sorry about the confusion!" Sakura suddenly said with a bright smile and exited the room.

Sakura's dark face made almost everyone in the hospital run. When she walked into Tsunade's face, she calmly looked at the angry Haruno, "Yessssss?" she asked in an annoyingly cheerful voice.

"I.Will.Not.Take.Care.Of.That.Traitor." Sakura simply stated.

"Oh, but you will," Tsunade said as she put the mug in her hand on her desk. She briskly stood up and walked over to the Haruno. "You see, he specifically asked for _you_. The boy won't tolerate anyone else and he says he'll betray the village again if it isn't you. Sakura huffed, she (angrily) complied and stomped back to the Uchiha's room.

"And what happened to you not being my nurse?" the young Uchiha asked with a smirk on his face. Sakura then looked at the bloodied up Uchiha, she cracked her neck threatiningly and then preceded to help him.

_So I'll stay out all night_

_Get drunk and fucking fight_

_Until the morning comes_

_I'll forget about our life._

After Sakura finished work and headed to her favorite bar. After today, lord knows she needed a drink. Once she got there she looked at the slightly rusted door handle. She put her hand on it and slowly turned it. She listened to the creak it made, it was the last almost serene noise she head. Once she entered the bar she heard all sorts of noises. Crashing, burning, fighting, screaming, all that good stuff. She sighed and entered. She took off her gloves and set them on the bar as she sat down on a stool.

The bartender chuckled, "so great to see you again, Sakura."

"Yeah, I'll take a screw driver, please," the pink haired kunouchi said as she massaged her temples furiously. A drunken man sat down next to her. He winked at her, "hey baby," he said.

The bartender looked at him, "I wouldn't do that, boy."

"And why not?!" the drunken fool asked.

"Steve, thanks, but I got it," Sakura said. (a/n: their on a name basis? lmao, Sakura must be one hell of an alchy.)

"Yeah, Steve, she's got it," the man said with a sneer.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "So, what do you want?"

"You and me later tonight. We can have some fun," he said. His alcohol covered breath drifted into her nostrils. She was disgusted. Steve grinned and put the screw driver on the bar and Sakura nodded in thanks and drained the whole thing. "No, let's have fun now," she said and punched him in the face. The man looked shocked. "You... you... you BITCH!" he slurred. He drunkly swung a fist at her. Sakura was well on her way to drunk, but she swiflty dodged. She grabbed his arm and shoved it upwards then twisted it. She pulled it back down harshly.

"AHHH!!" he screamed in pain. Little did the pink haired woman know, this drunken dumb ass had friends. She gritted her teeth and popped her neck. "Get drunk and fucking fight," she muttered to herself.

Two other men ran at her with pool sticks. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the pool sticks. She threw the men up in the air and behind her over the bar counter. Steve just merely ducked and let them hit the wall and continued to clean out the big beer mugs. "ANYONE ELSE?!" she shouted and got on top of a bar stool. Everyone was either already fighting, or soe knew, don't mess with the pink haired chick.

**Two Years Later**

_First time you screamed at me_

_I should have made you leave_

_I should have known it could be so much better_

_I hope your missing me_

_I hope I've made you see_

_That I'm gone forever._

Sakura sighed. She was no longer Haruno Sakura. She was now Uchiha Sakura. She rested her hand on her chin and looked out the window. Why did the Uchiha charm work on her.. again?! Well.. it wasn't really charm.. it was just something that lured her in and caught her in a steel trap. Why couldn't they be happy again. They had been. Sasuke once was... nice to her. He changed, dramatically. He had the gull to hit her, and she hit back. He yelled.

_Flashback to Wedding_

_Uchiha Sasuke could barely contain his excitement. He was finally getting married to the love of his life, Haruno Sakura. He was in his tuxedo and well groomed. It was time for him to go get married. MARRIED! Yes, finally. He went and stood by the alter. He waited, and then there came Sakura. She was smiling, he could see it through her veil. She nearly ran down the aisle. The preacher read off the vows, but they barely paid attention. They were gazing into eacothers eyes, so happy that they would finally be together._

_Finally, Sasuke heard, "Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Haruno Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do," he stated._

_"And do you, Haruno Sakura take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do," she said happily._

_The preacher smiled, "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Sasuke smiled, he lifted Sakura's veil and brought his lips to hers. He kissed her. They both smiled and broke it off, he picked her up and the reception began._

_End Flashback_

Sakura sighed, that was the best night of her life. She looked at the wedding band on her finger, she then looked at the picture next to her, the picture of her and Sasuke, looking like they were having the best day of their life. She turned it face down. Sakura heard a door open and slam, "SAKURA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the man she called her husband entered. "Sasuke, don't you talk to me like that."

"I can talk to you however I want to, wife," he said huskily.

"No, you can't," she said defiantley.

"What do you have to give me, wife?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. She knew what he wanted, sex. She wasn't going to. He was no longer the man she knew and loved.

"Sasuke, I'm gone forever," she said and walked out of the house. She shoved divorce papers at him before and she kept walking, desptie hearing his shouts and pleas for her to stay. His promises to change, that he needed her, that he was sorry. He wasn't, so she didn't look back. Not once. Uchiha Sakura now reffered to herself as Haruno Sakura once again.

_I feel so much better_

_Now that your gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying_

_Denying_

_That I feel so much better_

_Now that your gone forever_

_And now your gone forever_

_And now your gone forever_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that was my first songfic to ever be uploaded to It was horrible, so, sorry for anyone's eyes that burned. Well, reviews are always nice, good or bad. I accept criticism.**

**-****FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


End file.
